Lost Forever
by Snow Wolfe6631
Summary: You made have heard of the greatest demigod of all time, my step brother, Percy Jackson. You probably have heard the tales of his quests to bring peace to the world. But there is another story too. One that was forbidden to be written about, for we were still trying to live real lives in the mortal world. We were forgotten and faded into the background. But our tale still lives on.
1. Cursed

**Hello guys. I have decided to rewrite the last few chapters of the Last Children of Chaos. But this story has a more pressing matter for me. I have to write about it. Like now. So here it is.**

**Teaser Summary: You made have heard of the greatest demigod of all time, my step brother, Percy Jackson. You probably have heard the tales of his quests to bring peace to the world. But there is another story too. One that was forbidden to be written about, for we were still trying to live real lives in the mortal world. We were forgotten and faded into the background. But our tale still lives on.**

**Full Summary: The life of a demigod is extremely messed up. Especially if you are more than just half god. Bella Davis knows she isn't a normal person or even a half blood. Raised by her father, a son of Athena, Bella is tormented by a water spirit that wants to kill her and has cursed her. Follow Bella's journey and minor quests with her friends as she battles this curse and disease. **

**IMPORTANT- This is not an over used Percy Jackson sister, daughter of Poseidon. It is different, okay? Good. Let's make something clear. A half sibling is a sibling who shares one parent. This is like all of these daughter of Poseidon stories you read. THIS IS NOT A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON FIC! A step sibling is a sibling that's parents are married, but they do not share the same parents.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to respected owners.**

You made have heard of the greatest demigod of all time, my step brother, Percy Jackson. You probably have heard the tales of his quests to bring peace to the world, his journey through the labyrinth, his quest to return Zeus's lightning bolt, the search for the golden fleece to save Thalia's tree, and the expedition to blow up the Princess Andromeda. But there is another story too. One that was forbidden to be written about, for we were still trying to live real lives in the mortal world, going to schools and living in communities. Everyone in his books is either too powerful to live in the mortal world or stays at camp year round, so he can write about them, without having to worry about them being bombed by fans. We were forgotten and faded into the background. But our tale still lives on.

You may ask yourself, how is Percy Jackson my step brother? It all started with when Poseidon sired Percy with Sally Jackson. My mother, Amphitrite, knew as soon as Percy was born. She is often discredited with being a weak goddess, but truthfully, she is very powerful. Amphitrite was angry with Poseidon for cheating on her so many times. She vowed to get revenge by having a demigod child of her own. But Amphitrite was smart. She did not go around meeting up with any random mortal. She waited for the perfect man to produce her first ever demigod.

Which brings us to my father, Hans Davis. He is an extremely intelligent son of Athena, surviving long enough to become an adult. Unlike other children of Athena, he was not into architecture, but more engineering. After a long time, he landed a job as a food engineer at Hershey's chocolate company.

I guess you could say the next part comes back to him meeting my mom, but it doesn't there is something important that happened before that. Hans was handsome in his own way, with his typical grey Athenian eyes and his chocolate brown hair. He attracted the attention of Nemesis, the goddess of revenge and balance. They dated for a few months before Nemesis found out she was pregnant. Both were over joyed and made plans. Hans would have to take care of the child, but since Nemesis was a minor goddess, she could come visit her child more often. A few months later, their daughter Carrie was born. She had her mother's hair in a little black tuft on her head and her father's grey eyes. They safely took care of little Carrie for a year. Then Nemesis found out she was pregnant again this time with a baby boy. About six months into her pregnancy, Zeus ordered a god festival/ census and what not for a year on Olympus. Nemesis didn't want to leave but she had to. She promised to bring or send the children to him when she had the baby. Soon the two were hugging good byes and Nemesis was off to Olympus.

Three and a half months later, Nemesis iris messaged Hans with terrible news. She had had the baby boy and named him Tony. The day before, she was on Olympus, about to bring the children to Hans, when a nymph had a question for her. Nemesis turned her back briefly on the children and answered the Nymph's question. When she turned back around, the children were gone. Nemesis searched all over Olympus, but they were no where to be found. Hans traveled to New York to look for them with Nemesis, but they never found any trace of them. Both were broken and needed time to recover.

Hans was out on the street searching one day, when he met a beautiful woman. He had loved Nemesis and thought she was beautiful, but this woman was just amazing. He was trapped by those ocean blue eyes and her long black hair was lush. The woman was indeed Amphitrite. Amphitrite had been getting impatient waiting for the perfect man to come. So she found herself on the streets of New York, looking at all the men around her. Then she caught sight of a man. His grey eyes made her peg him as a son of Athena. He looked back at her and she knew he realized who she was. There is no other way to say this. They were in love.

In about nine and a half months later, on a stormy grey day in May, their baby girl was born. She was a combination of the two, with her father's brown hair and her mother's ocean blue with a few swirls of grey and green. They were over joyed with the baby girl and named her Bella, meaning god's gift, for she was a gift from Amphitrite to Hans. Bella Pearl Davis was her full name. Amphitrite stayed with Bella and Hans for a while. Soon she found out she was going to have another child. In the month of March, their second daughter was born naming her Olivia Rose Davis. Amphitrite loved her two children, but she knew she would have to leave soon. She promised to visit as frequently as she could.

Hans loved both Amphitrite and Nemesis, but he knew both of his baby daughters needed a mother, a real mother who could pack their lunches and talk to them. He thought about his friend, Lori Smith, a clear sighted mortal, but decided against it. She had had two twin sons at about the same time as Amphitrite had had Bella. A few weeks later, he found a mortal woman. He felt love for this woman, but certainly not as much as he did for Nemesis or Amphitrite. She had a three almost four year old son named Quinn, who was a son of Hermes, he was sure of that. Soon, the two were married. Hans moved out of his apartment that he, his daughters, and Amphitrite had lived in. He and Faye, his new wife, bought a house with a large backyard, still in Hershey so Hans could keep his job.

Everything seemed to be going well for the family, asides from the fact that Hans missed his first children, Carrie and Tony, dearly. He loved Bella, Olivia, and even his new stepson, Quinn. The family was happy.

Then disasters began to plague little Bella. Any normal child of the sea, Hans had gathered from his research, would love to swim and be in the water. So he took his family swimming quite often. But the water did not accept Bella. The girl would jump into the water excitedly, wearing water wings and other floatation devices. The water would begin to pull her under no matter how hard she would try to fight it. The first time this happened, Bella, being only two at the time, brushed it off and kept swimming. After at least ten times of near drowning experience, she began to fear the water. She wouldn't get in, even with her father's coaxing. Her little sister, Olivia, seemed to have no trouble at all. The water did not hurt her. Hans began to form a terrifying idea and started to research. He even talked to Amphitrite to try to figure out what wanted to hurt their daughter.

I am Bella Pearl Davis, and I am cursed.

**I hoped you liked it. This is a short intro, so other chapters will be longer.**

**Please review/favorite/follow. If you review and have your own stories written, I will read them.**

**Was there enough description? Is it too confusing?**

**Thanks!**

**~Quiet Shadow~**


	2. Parents and Dolphins

**Hello! I'm back again! If you have read this story, I would highly advise reading my other story, Storm Rising. It has twenty seven chapters so far and over two hundred reviews. Thanks!**

**Review Responses**

**karategirl- thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**BJStarlington- Thanks you. :)**

**Reviewer101- Sorry about the whole lightning boat thing. I purposely made Bella's name common. It shows that demigods live among you with the same names and such. Think about it, Jackson is a common name, and so is Jason. Pearl is for the sea.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to respective owners.**

**This chapter will be a bunch of small things about Bella.**

Bella' POV (when she was seven)

A Sunday in April

I trudged up the stairs to my room and plopped on my bed. _Why does my mommy have to hate me so much? _My little sister and best friend, Olivia, sat down on my bed next to me. We were playing outside with our brother, Quinn, who was two years older than.

*flashback*

"Ha ha, now you're it," I teased Quinn. I had been chasing him for five minutes, trying to catch him.

"Nana boo boo!" Olivia called out, dancing around.

Quinn took off after us and we shrieked in delight and ran. We ran towards the small hill on the side of the yard. The ground felt a bit mushy, but I didn't pay it any attention as I ran down the hill, Olivia beside me. At the bottom of the hill, Quinn reached out to tag us. He grabbed the backs of our shirts, but slipped in the mud pile, pulling us down with him.

"Quinn!" Olivia exclaimed indignantly, but soon that was forgotten as we began to play in the mud.

The sliding glass door to our deck opens. Our mom, Faye, steps out. Daddy was away somewhere visiting someone called Amy Trite, or something like that. He would be back soon.

"Bella! Olivia! Come up here right now!" She snaps. Quinn looks at us apologetically. We walk up the stairs of the deck, our shoes squelching with mud.

"Do you know how much of a mess you've made? Now I have to clean this up and make dinner," Her brown eyes glare dagger at us before turning gently to Quinn. "Quinn, dear, why don't you come and help mommy make dinner? I have a towel for you."

Quinn gets up out of the mud. "Okay," He climbs the deck stairs and mom wraps him in a big puffy towel.

"Could you be a good boy and go get these girls some old towels?" Quinn nods before disappearing inside after his mother. About a minute later, he returns with some towels.

"Sorry, guys. I don't know why she's being so mean," Quinn says.

"It's not your fault," I tell Quinn and we head back inside.

"You girls go up to your room and think about what you have done. And any mess you make, you'll have to clean up," Mom snaps.

*flash back end*

"Bella," Olivia pokes her. "Was it my fault?"

"No, Via," I reassure my little sister. "It wasn't your fault.

She sighs and lays her head on my shoulder. Then the door opens and Daddy walks in. His short brown hair like Via's and mine, in tussled like he's been running his hands through it. His grey eyes look tired.

Olivia looks up at him. "Daddy!" She says happily, jumping up to hug him before remembering she is covered in drying mud.

"How about we get you two cleaned up before we talk?" He suggest, taking our hands and leading us outside, briefly saying hello to Mom and Quinn who are in the kitchen. Dad turns the hose on a gentle spray and washes us off, the mud and water running off our clothes. He proceeds to wrap us in soft towels before following us upstairs. Olivia showers in the bathroom we share while I shower in Quinn's. After thoroughly scrubbing myself clean, I put on my blue pajamas shorts and t shirt with a grey owl on the front. I braid my long, wet hair and go sit on my bed with my dad waiting for Olivia.

Olivia comes out of the bathroom wearing the same pair of pajamas I am and sits in front of me on the floor. "Will you braid my hair, Bella?" She asks. I smile at her and begin weaving her hair together. Our silver cat, Olive, jumps down from where she was sleeping to curl up on Olivia's lap. Dad sits in front of us.

"Are we in trouble?" Olivia blurts out.

"No, you're not in trouble," He tells us.

"Where is our real mommy?" I ask him.

"Your real mommy? Faye is your real mommy, Bella."

I look up at him to see something like uncertainty flicker through his eyes. "Then who's this lady?" I ask, getting up and opening my brown dresser drawer. I pull a photograph out from the drawer and hand it to dad. He studies it carefully, looking over the picture of a woman with blue eyes like mine and black hair holding a baby girl in a hospital bed. A one year old version of me peeps over at my new baby sister as my dad holds me up to look at her.

Dad runs his hand through his hair again, making it stick up on end. "I don't know how to explain this. You two are very special."

"My first grade teacher, Miss Smith says everyone is special," Olivia pipes up, stroking Olive's silver ears.

"Remember those stories I used to read you about the heroes, like Hercules and Theseus?" He asks.

"Hercules was the kid of that sky dude," I remember.

"Yes, you are like Hercules in the fact that your parent was a very special person."

Olivia looks at him wide eyed. "You have super powers?"

"No, but my mom did. That's why we never go visit her. Your mommy had special powers. She was a Greek goddess. Your mother was Amphitrite, goddess of seals, fish, and springs, queen of the sea."

"Does that mean I'm a princess?" Olivia asked.

Daddy laughed. "No, sweetie, but do you want to go meet mommy soon?"

"Yes!"

"I want to meet mom soon too, but who is your mom?" I asked.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Dad responds.

"But why does Faye hate us?" I ask. _She is not my real mother. I refuse to call her such._

"I don't think she likes that you aren't her daughters," He says.

"But you're nice to Quinn," Olivia protests.

"I don't know," He shrugs.

"Where is Quinn's daddy?" I ask.

"His daddy was Hermes, the god of travelers. But Quinn doesn't know yet, so don't say anything."

Olivia mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Daddy smiles again. "All right, so I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and take you to see Mommy okay?"

We both nod and head downstairs for dinner.

Time Skip: the next day

The next day I could hardly sit still during reading time. Daddy says it's because I have something called ADHD, which means I can't sit still for long. Also when my second grade teacher, Mrs. Peggy, gives me a book, I can't read it because the letters start swimming around. But when my dad gives me books, I can read them fine. Other kids can't read it though.

Our ten minutes reading time was finally over, and I packed up my books into my green backpack. I tugged on my grey sweatshirt, grabbed my bag, and left when the bell rang. Heading outside, I walked over to the Early Childhood center where the first graders and kindergarteners had school. I spot Miss Smith, Olivia's teacher, standing outside with her class. For some reason, daddy always told me to never leave Olivia alone anywhere. Maybe it was because of the one eyed man I had seen one day. Or the weird legged lady who walked by our house last year, sniffing the air. Olivia's bright red backpack is easy to find. Soon, we are walking, hand in hand, to our dad's silver van.

"Hey Olivia, hi Bella," Dad says, as I open the door and Olivia slides in.

"Hi daddy!" Olivia says, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"How was school today?" He asks.

"We got to make necklaces out of beads in school today!" She digs through her backpack before pulling out a necklace with some beads on it. "I made it for mommy. See the shells and fish?

"That's really cool, sweetie. What about you Bella?"

I shrug. "Okay, when do we get to see mom?"

Dad smiled at me through the rear view mirror. "Straight to the point. Well, mommy lives by the ocean, so she is coming to visit us."

"What about Quinn and Faye?" I ask.

"Faye took Quinn to visit her parents," He says.

We pull into our driveway, it's only five minutes from the school. Daddy parks the van in the garage and pulls the key out of ignition. "Where's mommy's car?" Olivia asked.

"I need to contact her to tell her we're home," Dad says, getting out of the car. Once we're inside, he leads us upstairs to our bathroom. Pressing his hand into the shower head, a panel of buttons appear on the main shower wall. He taps a few, turning on a light and making a bright mist. Then he pulls a gold coin from his pocket.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Amphitrite, most likely under the sea," Dad throws the coin in.

Instead of the coin hitting the wall, it sinks into the mist. The image shimmers before showing a woman with black hair talking to a dolphin. I can tell by the watery, blue light, they're underwater.

"Amphitrite," Dad says.

The woman whirls around, revealing her blue eyes that match mine. "Hans!" She exclaims. "Are you home?" Dad nods. "All right, I'll be there in a minute," She waves her hand in front of the mist, dispersing it.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Iris messaging. Iris the goddess of the rainbow with do favors for anyone with a gold coin like these and who knows how to ask. It's a more convenient way of talking. Come on, let's go down stairs, Mom will be here soon."

Soon, a knock can be heard at the door. "I'll get it," I yell and Olivia and I slide in our socks on the hardwood floor trying to reach the door first. I fling open the front door and there stands the same woman we saw in the message. Suddenly, I feel shy, and Olivia and I hide behind Daddy, who has come to the door.

"Hans," Amphitrite says, and Daddy steps forward to embrace her.

"Hello Amphitrite," He looks back at us. "Come on girls, come meet your mother."

I peek out from behind dad's legs. Amphitrite has crouched down so she is at about my eye level. "It's okay, don't be scared."

Looking at her black hair and blue eyes, I suddenly get a memory. I must have been less than one years old.

_*Memory_*

_I'm sitting on the floor in only my diaper. I begin to build a tower out of foam blocks. A woman with black hair and blue eyes watches me and smiles. She is leaning against the couch. I look over at her as I complete my tower. Crawling over to her, I try to climb onto her lap, but she has this hard belly in the way. I now realize that in there was my little sister, Olivia._

_"Hello, Bella," She says, smiling at me. She wraps her arms around me and I put my head on the large bump and fall asleep._

_*Memory ends*_

I walk forward tentatively to the woman. "Hello, Bella," She says in her beautiful voice. Reaching forward, I give her a hug. She hugs me back, her warm arms comforting.

"Hi, mom," I say.

This is apparently the cue for Olivia to walk forward. She gives mom a hug, too. "I made you a necklace in school today," Olivia reaches carefully into her sweatshirt pocket and pulls out the necklace.

"It's beautiful," Amphitrite says, examining the shell beads and the fish and seals that seem to swim around. "Thank you."

Olivia smiles at her. Amphitrite turns around and only then do I notice the woman standing behind Amphitrite. She has black hair that looks as glossy as a dolphin's skin. He eyes are a mixture of blue and black.

"I would like you to meet my friend, Delfini, queen of dolphins, wife to the dolphin king, Delphin," She introduces.

"Were you the dolphin in the message?" I ask.

Delfini looks shocked. "How did you know?"

"Mommy was talking to a dolphin and you are a dolphin queen. One plus one equals two," I say, remembering my math facts.

Amphitrite smiles at daddy. "You're certainly brining them up to be smart ones."

Hans smiles. "Do you guys want coffee or orange juice? I have a lot for these too."

"Orange juice? Coffee?" Delfini asked confused.

"You really need to get out into the mortal world more," Amphitrite says.

"Delphin is good to me. There is no reason to leave," Delfini replies.

Amphitrite faces darkens, but she says, "I'll have some coffee, and give Delfini some orange juice."

I sit down on my stool and Delfini sits next to me, Olivia on my other side. Mom takes a sip of her coffee and smiles. "You still remember how to make it," She says to dad.

"I remember everything," He says, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. They both smile.

We talk for a while. Olivia and I tell them a little bit about school while Delfini tells us of her adventures under the sea. After a while, I can sense dad and mom want to talk alone.

"Do you want to see our room?" Olivia asks.

Delfini smiles. "Of course."

Olivia takes her hand and leads her to the stairs. "Bella, aren't you coming?"

Dad looks at me and nods. "Go on."

I follow the two upstairs. Olivia opens the door to our room. Delfini walks in, looking around at the room. The walls are painted an ocean blue color with grey curtains at the windows. Our beds sit across from each other, a light blue blanket, designed to look like waves on them. Delfini looks up at the ceiling at gasps. Three D fish, dolphins, octopus, and many other sea creatures swim around.

"Watch this," I say, and flick on the overhead light switch. The light turns on but instead of casting white or yellow light, the room is covered with a watery blue light.

"This is amazing. Did you help with it?" Delfini asks.

I nod. "A few years back, we picked an ocean theme for the room. Daddy did the lighting, we helped with painting, and he showed us how to make the animals."

Delfini looks at Olivia's shell collection on the dresser before at my drawing of a dolphin on Olivia's and I's shared desk.

"Did you draw this?" She asks.

"You can have it, if you like."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Can I call you Aunt Delfini?" Olivia asks.

Delfini nods. "Okay, Aunt Delfini, come look at this," Olivia says, pulling her to her bed.

"I forgot something in my backpack. I'll be right back," I say. Delfini nods and I head out.

I head quietly down the stairs. A few steps from the bottom, I hear mom and dad talking.

"- treating you well?" Dad asks.

"Well enough. He knows nothing of the girls.

Dad sighs in relief. "Good."

"When are you going to send them to camp?"

"I don't know. Not yet. They are both so young. Where would they stay?"

"The Athena cabin. They are descendants after all."

"But you know of Bella's curse."

"She is on the swim team, right?" Amphitrite asks.

"Yes, but she tells me that the water seems to be pushing her back."

"You know it's the curse."

"How can you be sure?" Dad asks.

"We know Bella is cursed-"

With that, I have heard enough and run back up the stairs.

**How was it? I hoped you liked it. **

**I reposted it because I forgot to mention that Delfini is a character I made up. She might be real, but I made her Delphin's wife.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**~Quiet Shadow6631~**


End file.
